1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to an improved data processing system. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an apparatus, system and method for active scheduling of time based event-driven long running processes.
2. Description of Related Art
Scheduling mechanisms for scheduling events that will occur in the future are generally known. Such scheduling mechanisms typically provide a fixed scheduling of events. That is, a user may input events into a scheduling mechanism which may then, at the designated scheduled time, or within a predetermined time period prior to the scheduled time, provide a reminder to the user of the scheduled event. Such scheduling is typically referred to as time based scheduling.
In addition to time based scheduling, other scheduling mechanisms include event driven scheduling. Event driven scheduling is characterized by a series of events that are set to occur one after the other. Thus, before a subsequent event is scheduled, a prior event must be scheduled and must be successfully performed. Thus, the scheduling is driven by each occurring event. Examples of such scheduling include computer job/task scheduling in which a series of tasks in a job are scheduled to occur in a sequence. As a result, subsequent events cannot occur until prior events are successfully performed. This is also known as workflow.
Such mechanisms provide only a fixed scheduling mechanism which does not take into consideration changes in situations that may give rise to a need to modify the schedule of the already entered events. Furthermore, such scheduling mechanisms do not take into consideration historical information that may affect the scheduling of events in the future. Therefore, it would be beneficial to have an active scheduling mechanism which takes into consideration historical information and changes in current situations to actively adapt a series of scheduled events.